Harry Potter the Sex king
by Park the Potter
Summary: A harry potter fic with lots of lemons and small plot.


A 10 year old Harry Potter was playing a game of chess with his cousin Dudely Evans. His only other relative was his aunt Petunia Evans ,his mother's

sister.Ever since he could remember they were a small happy family. Both he and his cousin were best friends ,brothers always ready to help each other as well as others . They always talked out problems rather than fighting.

Harry was a little tall for his age and his built was of a runner. He had bright green eyes, a trait he got from his mother,he had dark black hair. While his brother was average height he had a built of fighter or boxer.

Then was his aunt Petunia, she was quite tall and her neck was also a little long. She had let her hair grow after uncle vernon had died in car crash when he was 2. After that his aunt had claimed Vernon's life insurance. It gave them a large amount of monetary assets. She then started investing in companies and her investments paid off quite extensively. Thus they led a quite sophisticated life.

He and Dudley were brought up as brothers sharing everything as well as open minded. So ,it came as quite a suprise whwhen his aunt on his 7th birthday informed him that he was a wizard like his parents . Then she told him the that at 11 he would get his letter of acceptance in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry.

He came back from his wonderings as Dudley exclaimed "Check mate !" Just then his aunt called,"Harry,Dudley please come up in my room." Intrigued he and Dudley made their way upto his aunts room. They knocked once and entered the room. What they saw suprised them. His aunt, was sitting on edge of bed clad only in a towel. They immediately closed their eyes as they blushed red. Their aunt turned to see them and chuckled on seeing their innocence. She said ,"Come on open your eyes and come sit near me . " They slowly opened their eyes and sat on each side of her. She then said ,"I know you are shocked but I am going to teach you about sex. As Harry here will have an increased sexual drive after his first magical maturation at 11 . So ,I decided to teach you both about sex."

As she was telling this both boys were quite embarrassed. They both had no idea what was going but they would soon know it.

"So today I will explain how exactly babies are produced .

First get out of those clothes."Petunia said.

Both boys removed their clothes and underwear and stood stark naked before Petunia as she watched them with a gleam in her eyes.

She then explained them how male parts worked , that they produced semen which fertilsed the egg in woman. How female parts work. She told that the penis went inside the vagina and released semen in them . Atlast she said with lust filled voice that now they were going to have a practical session.

As Petunia was explaining the reproduction there cocks started getting hard . As she saw there cocks she got wet instantly. They both were almost 5 inches in length and had a large girth too.

The boys felt uncomfortable regarding their erections. They then saw her untie her towel and stand naked in front of them. Her wet pussy gushing with juices. Her breasts were atleast a DD cup. There erections got even more hard. Petunia sat on her knees and reached their cocks. Then , she started slowly massaging the cocks one in each hand. The boys grunted in pleasure as they came hard giving cum on Petunia. Petunia expected this as they were virgins .

What shocked her was that the cocks remained hard even after cumming . She started jacking them again and took Harry's cock in her mouth blowing him simultaneously stroking her sons cock. Harry was in paradise as he watched his aunt taking his cock in her mouth for oral sex just what he learned a few minutes ago. He couldn't help but explode after a few minutes of blowing . He cummed in her mouth. He then watched his aunt swallow his cum and then blow his cousin her son.

Dudley watched as his mother took his cock in her mouth and started blowing him. He couldn't believe his own mother sucking him. Just as he thought it he came in her mouth and watched her swallow all his cum.

Petunia was getting so wet by sucking the cocks of her son and nephew that her juices were leaking down her legs. She was also aroused by the cum she drank earlier. She got up went and lay on the bed on her back. She asked the boys to come on bed. The eager boys came and sat on bed. She then told Harry and Dudley to suck on her breast and do as they want with her body. The boys started sucking slowly learning as they sucked ,kissed and even bite a little on her mounds. She was feeling so much pleasure as Harry and Dudley kissed her breasts, neck and stomach that she cummed hard. The boys understood this and went down to her cunt and started licking it . She then told them to stop. She chuckled as she saw them frown. Then she went and started kissing Dudley then after a while she turned and kissed Harry. As she kissed him Dudley started sucking on her tits. Harry was also moulding her ass cheeks as he kissed her with passion. She then broke the kiss and told both of them to lay on their backs. After laying she decided Dudley to lose his virginity first and went to sit on his erected cock pointing up . She slowly started sliding down on him.Once he bottomed up she started moving up and down on his cock. His cock was stretching her out . The thought that it was her son's cock aroused her much more . Dudley was in lot of pleasure as his cock was enveloped in her tight pussy . The friction she was causing by bouncing on his cock was giving both of them a lot of pleasure. Dudley reached to his mother's tits snd squeezed them. Petunia moaned at this and started bouncing faster on his cock. Harry not wanting to be left out started sucking on Petunia's tits . She stopped bouncing after a while and got up from Dudley's cock and laid down on her back . She then asked Harry to fuck her .Harry did as he was asked and slowly put his cock in his aunt's cunt . Petunia moaned. Harry started moving in and out of his aunt's tight snatch . He was feeling so good ,then he started pounding with lot of speed . His aunt exclaimed,"Yes ,that's the place!! pound me! pound your whore of an aunt!! Fuck me harder!ohh Dudley suck on my tits suck on yoyr moms tit !see if they are milking. ohh ahhhhh!"

Harry said ,"shit your so tight aunt your cunt feels so good."

Meanwhile Dudley kept sucking on her breasts , after some time he got an idea . He stopped sucking got up and sat on his mothers stomach shoving his cock between her large smashed breasts. Petunia getting the idea smashed them hard as he started fucking her tits."Ohh mom your tits are soo good !!I am gonna fuck them hard."

"Yes fuck me !!fuck your own mother !!harder harry faster give it to your aunt !!yes ohh ... ahhhhhhhhhh...!!I am coming...!!!"Petunia cried.

Harry feeling her orgasm and tightening of her already tight pussy cummed in her cry her name. Dudley to hearing this and feeling the pleasure of her globes cummed hard oon her face and chest.

Harry took out his softened membrane and laid next to his aunt .Petunia cleaned her chest and laid back between the two boys drifting to sleep satisfied as well as thinking about this new relationship between her, her son and her nephew.


End file.
